ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Cars/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the 2006 Pixar animated film Cars. Part 1: Opening (Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) (Shows Pixar Animation Studios logo) (Shows Celebrating 20 Years logo) [first lines; the screen shows a dark background as Lightning McQueen's voice is heard, inhales and exhales deeply] : Lightning McQueen: Okay, here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed. [The screen then shows some racecars whizzes past on a racetrack, then goes back to dark again] : Lightning McQueen: One winner. 42 losers. I eat losers for breakfast. [The screen then shows McQueen from the back of his left side as he car accelerating and gains on a racecar. Then the screen goes dark again] : Lightning McQueen: Breakfast? Wait, maybe I should have had breakfast? A little breckkie could be good for me. No, no, no, stay focused. Speed! [The screen then shows racecars whizzes along the racetrack as the camera moves to the right. The screen then goes dark again] : Lightning McQueen: I'm faster than fast, quicker than quick! I am Lightning! : Mack: [pounds on his trailer door] Hey Lightning, are you ready? : Lightning McQueen: [Real Gone plays as the trailer door opens] Oh, yeah. Lightning's ready. [McQueen revs his engine, and his different body parts are shown as he drives slowly out of the trailer with his face visible. He then revs his engine again as the crowd cheer. The camera then shows the audience on the stadium seats, then an aerial view of the Motor Speedway of the South circuit, then a cameraman aiming a camera at the circuit. The camera then shows McQueen on the television screen on the scoring pylon. Then the camera shows the circuit from as high as the audience seats, and zooms in on McQueen] : Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! [The camera then shows the race, Shows "Walt Disney Pictures Presents" text as it shows the cars zooming and whooshing along then it shows "A Pixar Animation Studios Film" text as the blue wheel runs.] Then it shows "CARS" text. [McQueen then overtakes six cars. He then gets blocked by two cars named Floyd Mulvihill and Rusty Cornfuel, and rides his right wheels on the wall to overtake the two cars. The camera then shows McQueen on the television screen on top of the scoring pylon as he winks, Mia and Tia screams, the camera then shows the audience cheering, then it skips to a truck named Brian selling some souvenirs] : Brian: Get your antenna balls here! [The camera then shows the racers whooshing along, then it shows some RVs, the camera zooms in on two RVs named Larry and R.M., who are cheering] : Larry: You got that right, Slick. [whistles] [Then the camera shows some of the racers in the pits as the air wrenches are heard whirring. It goes to different racers as they have their pit stops, and ends with one of the racers exiting back onto the track. The camera shows some people going into the toilets, as there is a long queue for the women. Then it shows in the crowd an RV named Elvis, who is dancing to Real Gone, the camera then shows Chick Hicks as he purposely hits a racer named Lee Revkins off the track, Lee Revkins grunts, and screams, slides away, the camera shows The King overtaking Chick, and he drives away revving his engine] : Bob Cutlass: [Then the camera shows Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip, car versions of Bob Costas and Darrell Waltrip, announcing the race] Welcome back to the Dinoco 400, I'm Bob Cutlass, here with my good friend, Darrell Cartrip, we're midway through what may turn out to be a historic day for racing. : Darrell Cartrip: Bob, my oil pressure's through the roof right now. If this gets anymore exciting, they're gonna have to tow me outta the booth! : Bob Cutlass: Right you are, Darrell. Three cars are tied for the season points lead, heading into the final race of the season. And the winner of this race Darrell, will win the season title and, the Piston Cup. Does The King, Strip Weathers, have one more victory in him before retirement? : Darrell Cartrip: He's been Dinoco's golden boy for years! Can he win them one last Piston Cup? : Bob Cutlass: And, as always, in the second place spot we find Chick Hicks. He's been chasing that tailfin his entire career. : Darrell Cartrip: Chick thought this was his year, Bob. His chance to finally emerge from The King's shadow. But the last thing he expected was... Lightning McQueen! : Bob Cutlass: You know, I don't think anybody expected this. The rookie sensation come into the season unknown. But everyone knows him now. : Darrell Cartrip: Will he be the first rookie to win a Piston Cup and land Dinoco? : Bob Cutlass: The legend, the runner up, and the rookie! Three cars, one champion! [The camera then shows the racers. Chick is trying to overtake Strip Weathers, who was blocking his way. McQueen then catches up to Chick as they try to get ahead of one another] : Chick: No, you don't. [McQueen then moves to the left and finally overtakes Chick's, McQueen chuckles, Chick then gains on McQueen as Real Gone ends. Chick Hicks then bumps McQueen, causing him to slide off the track onto the infield. The crowd is heard booing to what had happened.] : Fans: Oohh. What a ride! : Chick: [laughs] : Fans: Go get 'em, McQueen! Go get 'em! We love you, Lightning! [whistles, McQueen then drives back on the track, behind all of the other racers. Chick then looks back to see McQueen far behind him.] : Chick: Dinoco is all mine. [bumps a race car named Winford Bradford Rutherford, slides into the wall, and collides with all of the other racers] : Darrell Cartrip: Trouble, turn-3! : Chick: [chuckles] Get through that, McQueen. : Bob Cutlass: Oh, a huge crash behind the leaders! : Fans: [gasps, the camera then shows all of the different racers as they collide, with one flying through the air, and one losing its tire. Claude and another racer named Billy Oilchanger then stop, facing towards each other. Claude Scruggs giggles, grunts as he gets hit by another racer, gasps as another racer named Todd Marcus comes towards him, Claude then gets hit by Todd, ending upside down on Todd's roof, Claude Scruggs and Todd Marcus screams, then the camera shows McQueen, who is driving through the wreckage and dodging the other racers.] : Bob Cutlass: Wait a second, Darrell. McQueen is in the wreckage. : Darrell Cartrip: There's no way the rookie can make it through! Not in one piece that is. [McQueen's continues dodging the other racers who are sliding across the track. Then he bounces on Claude's undercarriage up into the air, McQueen exhales deeply and having his tongue down. Then he moves his tire towards the audience, as a reflection of McQueen's bolt sticker shines on them] : Mia & Tia: Lightning, oh! [sighs] : Darrell Cartrip: [McQueen's then lands back on the ground.] Look at that, McQueen made it through! : Bob Cutlass: Man, a spectacular move by Lightning McQueen. : Lightning McQueen: Yeah! Ka-chow! : Fans: McQueen! McQueen! McQueen! McQueen! McQueen! McQueen! McQueen! : Fan: Yeah McQueen! Ka-chow! : [honks his horn, while the crowd members around him are disgusted by its loud noise] : Bob Cutlass: While everyone else heads into the pits, McQueen stays out to take the lead! : Broken car: [While Bob is talking, a pace car named Charlie Checker appears in front of McQueen. Then the camera then shows a tow truck named Tow towing a damaged racer called Chuck Armstrong] Don't take me out coach. I can still race! [The camera then shows most of the other racers having a pit stop. It then shows Chick, while his pitties are changing his tires.] : Chick: [chuckles] What do you think boys? A thing of beauty. : Chick's coach: McQueen made it through! : Chick: What?! [The camera then shows the TV screen, which McQueen is still on the track.] : Chick's coach: He's not pitting! : Chick: Come on, you gotta get me out there! Let's go, gotta get me back out there! Come on! : Bob Cutlass: McQueen's not going into the pits! : Darrell Cartrip: You know the rookie just fired his crew chief. That's the third one this season! : Bob Cutlass: [The other racers are seen driving through the pit lane back onto the track] Well, he says he likes working alone, Darrell. [While Bob is talking, Chick is seen ending his pit stop as the other racers are driving past him, Chick then starts off, getting in the middle of the queue.] : Chick's coach: Go, go, go! : Bob Cutlass: Looks like Chick got caught up in the pits. : Darrell Cartrip: Yeah, after a stop like that, he's got a lot of ground to make up. Get ready boys, we're coming to the restart! [The crowd cheers as the race restarts with McQueen progressing through in first place. Meanwhile, Chick is struggling to get past the other racers, overtaking a racer named Greg Candyman, McQueen continues progressing through the race in the lead, after overtaking a racer named Ponchy Wipeout, then the King overtakes a white car named Matthew Overtaker. Finally, McQueen comes into the pits. His pit crew arrives, with the crew chief named Not Chuck, putting fuel into McQueen] : Not Chuck: We need tires now! Come on, let's go! : Lightning McQueen: No, no, no, no! No tires, just gas! [drives away] : Not Chuck: You need tires, you idiot! [One of the pitties slams a tire onto the ground.] : Darrell Cartrip: Looks like it's all gas-and-go's for McQueen today. : Bob Cutlass: That's right. No tires again. : Darrell Cartrip: Normally I said a short-term gain, long-term loss, but it's sure is workin' for him. He obviously knows somethin' we don't know. [The scene continues progressing through the race, with McQueen having a huge lead and starting the last lap.] : Bob Cutlass: This is it, Darrell, one lap to go and Lightning McQueen has a huge lead. : Darrell Cartrip: All he's got it in the bag. Call in the dogs and put out the fire! We're gonna crowd us a new champion! [all cheering and whistling, Mia and Tia screams] : Lightning McQueen: Checkered flag, here I come! [Suddenly, one of McQueen's rear tires blows] : Darrell Cartrip: Oh, no! McQueen has blown a tire! [crowd gasps] : Bob Cutlass: And with only one turn to go! Do you can he make it? : Lightning McQueen's crew: You fool! [grunts and knocks down a cart of tires, McQueen is struggling to get to the finish line while his bare wheel causes sparks on the track. The camera then shows the King and Chick as they see McQueen's wheel on the TV screen with no tire.] : The King's Coach: [on radio] McQueen's blown a tire, McQueen's blown a tire! Go, go, go, go, go, GO! : Darrell Cartrip: [The King and Chick then go faster as McQueen is driving slightly slower with one tire lost, McQueen grunts as he falls and finally lands onto the ground, Bob leaves him grunting, suddenly, his other rear tire blows.] He lost another tire! The King and Chick are coming up fast! : Bob Cutlass: They're entering turn-3! : Lightning McQueen: Come on! [He grunts as he falls and finally lands onto the ground, the camera shows the other racers catching up.] : Darrell Cartrip: I don't believe what I'm watching, Bob?! Lightning McQueen is hundred feet from his Piston Cup! [McQueen gasps and continuously does several jumps towards the finish line as the King and Chick are getting closer, Chick growls and finally gets beside the King, but not in front of him] : Bob Cutlass: The King and Chick rounding turn-4. [McQueen is still jumping continuously towards the finish line as the King and Chick get closer and closer.] : Darrell Cartrip: Down the stretch they come! And it's, and it's... [The King and Chick cross the finish line along with McQueen stretching his tongue out over it.] : Bob Cutlass: It's too close to call! Too close to call! : Darrell Cartrip: I don't believe it! I don't believe it! : Mia & Tia: Lightning! [Screams, all cheering] : Bob Cutlass: [while Darrell is talking] The most spectacular, amazing unequivocally, unbelievable ending in the history of the world! And we don't even know who won! : Darrell Cartrip: Look at that! [The officials are then shown watching replays of the finish at different angles. Meanwhile, one of the security officers, named Richard Clayton Kensington, notices someone watching them with a camera.] : Richard Clayton Kensington: Hey, no Cameras! Get outta here! Part 2: Victory Lane : [The screen shows from a reporter's camera filming Kori Turbowitz with McQueen and his pit crew as the Rust-eze pitties change his tires] : Kori Turbowitz: We're here in Victory Lane, awaiting the race results. McQueen that was quite a risky move, not taking tires. : Not Chuck: Tell me about it. : Kori Turbowitz: Are you sorry you don't have a crew chief out there? : Lightning McQueen's Crew: [laughs] : Lightning McQueen: [Chuckles] Oh, Kori, there's a lot more to racing than just winning. I mean, taking the race by a full lap, where's the entertainment in that? No, no, no, I wanted to give folks a little sizzle. : Not Chuck: Sizzle? : Lightning McQueen: Am I sorry I don't have a crew chief? No, I'm not. Cause I'm a one-man show. : Not Chuck: What? Oh, yeah right. : Kori Turbowitz: [to the TV audience] That was a very confident Lightning McQueen. Coming to you live from Victory Lane, I'm Kori Turbowitz. : Cameramen: [Kori then drives away, while the reporter tries to get McQueen's bolt sticker on the TV screen. Not Chuck was blocking the view while changing one of McQueen's tires] Hey, get out of the shot! : Lightning McQueen: Yo, Chuck, what are you doing? You're blocking the camera! Everyone wants to see the bolt! : Not Chuck: WHAT?! : Lightning McQueen: Now, back away. : Not Chuck: [grunts and slams his air wrench towards the ground] THAT'S IT'!! Come on, guys! [The Rust-eze pitties then leave, as one of the pitties drops his side onto the ground] : Lightning McQueen: OOWWWWW! Whoa, team! Where are you going? : Not Chuck: WE QUIT, MR. ONE-MAN SHOW! : Lightning McQueen: Oh, oh, oh, oh, okay, leave. Fine! ''[''laughs] How will I ever find anyone else who knows how to fill me up with gas? [The crowd then laughs] : Lightning McQueen: Adios, Chuck! : Not Chuck: '''''AND MY NAME'S NOT CHUCK! : Lightning McQueen: Oh, whatever. : Chick: Hey, Lightning! Yo, McQueen, seriously, that was some pretty darn nice racin' out there. [suddenly makes a sudden movie] BY ME! [Chuckles] Welcome to the Chick era, baby! The Piston Cup, it's mine, dude. It's mine. Hey, fellas, how do you think I'm look in Dinoco blue? DINOCO BLUE! [Continues chuckling] : Lightning McQueen: In your dreams, Thunder. : Chick: Yeah, right. Thunder? What's he talkin' about, "Thunder"? : Lightning McQueen: You know, because thunder always comes after... Lightning! [poses to the crowd] Pew, ka-ka-pow! [to his pitties] : Chick: Who here knew about the thunder thing? : Chick's crew: I didn't. : Cameramen: [The crowd then tries to take pictures of McQueen posing his flashing bolt sticker to them] Give us the bolt! That's right. Right in the lens. Show me the bolt, baby! Smile, McQueen! Show me the bolt, McQueen! That's it! : Tex: [Electronic music plays as the screen then shows some people entering the Dinoco tent, and some others chattering as they take pictures of the Dinoco Girls on stage. Then it shows Tex Dinoco, The King and Lynda Weathers] Oh, we that was one close finish. You sure made Dinoco proud. Thank you, King. : The King: Well, Tex, you've been good to me all these years. It's the least I could do. : Lynda Weathers: Whatever happens, you're winner to me, you old daddy rabbit. : The King: Thanks, dear. We wouldn't be nothing without you. [Then the screen shows McQueen behind the Piston Cup stage, posing his bolt sticker the crowd. Then Mia and Tia screams for McQueen] : Mia: I'm Mia. : Tia: I'm Tia. : Mia & Tia: We're like your biggest fans! Ka-chow! [they flash McQueen with their headlights] : Lightning McQueen: I love being me. [Then two police officers come up to move Mia and Tia away.] : Security: Okay, girls, that's it. : Mia & Tia: We love you, Lightning, we love you, more! [McQueen laughs, and blows a kiss to Mia and Tia. Then The King comes up.] : The King: Hey, buddy. You're one gutsy racer. : Lightning McQueen: Oh, hey, Mr. The King. : The King: You got more talent in one lug nut than a lot of cars has got in their whole body. : Lightning McQueen: Really? Oh, that... : The King: But you're stupid. : Lightning McQueen: Excuse me? : The King: This ain't a one-man deal, kid. You need to wise-up and get yourself a good crew chief and a good team. And you ain't gonna win unless you got good folks behind you, [his voice dwindles as McQueen looks towards the Dinoco stage] and you let them do their job, like they should. Like I tell the boys at the shop... : Lightning McQueen: [to himself] A good team, Yeah. [Electronic music plays as McQueen daydreams of being sponsored by Dinoco. It shows him with a trophy and two Dinoco Girls beside him, with one of the girls kissing him on the cheek. Then it shows his paint being changed to blue, removing his decals and replacing the Rust-eze logo with Dinoco's. It shows the text saying "The new face of Dinoco", and changing the text "The King" to a logo of McQueen with the text "Lightning McQueen". It then shows McQueen posing in a studio. Then it shows McQueen on the covers of some magazines, and then it shows him with Mia and Tia in Dinoco paint on a red carpet being surrounded by a cheering crowd. Then it shows the text "Lightning McQueen is Lightning Storm". It shows some people being attacked by some giant robots with bodies shaped like spark plugs. One person, who gets zapped by a robot's laser, does the Wilhelm scream as he turns to dust. McQueen is flying in the air, and shoots missiles at the robots. Then the screen shows McQueen with Mia and Tia around the crowd from on the red carpet, which McQueen signs his tire marks on the Walk of Fame. Then it shows him inside a building near the Hollywood Sign, which he is between Mia and Tia painted gold. Both Mia and Tia repeatedly kiss McQueen on the sides. Then his daydream ends as the screen shows the present day.] : The King: [to McQueen] If you figure that out, you just gonna be, okay? : Lightning McQueen: [McQueen clears throat] Oh, yeah, that is spectacular advice. Thank you, Mr. The King! Oh! : Bob Cutlass: [on speakers] Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in Piston Cup history... : Lightning McQueen: [revving his engine] A rookie has won the Piston Cup. [He then drives through the wallpaper of the stage to the front] YES!! : Bob Cutlass: [on speakers] ...w''e've a 3-way tie!'' : [McQueen was shocked at this. The crowd then cheers and flashes their cameras as confetti shoots out. Then The King and Chick come onto the stage] : Chick: [Laughs] Hey, McQueen, that must be really embarrassing, but I wouldn't be worry about it, because I didn't do it! [laughing] : Bob Cutlass: Piston Cup officials have determined that a tiebreaker race between the three leaders will be held in California in one week. : Chick: Well, thank you! Thanks to all of you out there! Thank you! [Whispering to McQueen] Hey, rook, first one to California gets Dinoco all to himself. [Screaming to the crowd] Aaaah! No, not me! No, you rock, and you know that! [Then the screen shows fireworks exploding in the sky as a blimp named Al Oft watches from above] : Balloon: Oh, yeah! Whoo! Part 3: Rust-eze [Then the screen shows fireworks exploding in the sky as the screen pans down] : Lightning McQueen: [Then it shows McQueen and the whole of in the trailer parking as they go to McQueen's trailer's parking space. Some pities are seen catching some tires being thrown by unseen people, including a Tank Coat pitty named Jerry Drivechain, mimicking Chick] First one to California gets Dinoco all to himself. Oh, we'll see who gets there first, Chick. [They then come to McQueen's trailer's parking space, but the trailer isn't there.] Huh? : Mack: Hey, kid! Congrats on the tie. : Lightning McQueen: I don't want to talk about it. Come on, let's go, Mack. Saddle up. What'd you do with my trailer? : Mack: I parked it at your sponsor's tent. : Lightning McQueen: WHAT?! : Mack: Well, he's you gotta make your personal appearance. : Lightning McQueen: No, no! No, no, no, no, no, no! [The screen then shows a commercial on a TV screen inside the Rust-eze tent, on TV] Yes, yes, yes! Lightning McQueen here. And I use Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment, new rear end formula! Nothing soothes rusty bumper like Rust-ezzzzzeeee. ''[''A picture of a Rust-eze container moves across the rear bumper of a rusty car named Jonathan Wrenchworths. As the container moves across, the bumper shines. Text appears saying "Actual results may take up to 36 weeks."]'' Wow! Look at that shine! Use Rust-eze and you too can look like me! Ka-chow!'' : Rusty: [The commercial ends, and the screen zooms out to show the rusty cars in the Rust-eze tent. On the stage was the founder brothers Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze laughing] I met this car from Swampscott. He was so rusty he didn't even cast a shadow. [laughs] : Dusty: You could see his dirty undercarriage. [He crowd laughs, the screen zooms out to show McQueen and Mack outside the tent entrance which has two McQueen cardboard cut-outs. McQueen was hiding behind one of them] : Lightning McQueen: [sighs angrily] I hate rusty cars! This is not good for my image! : Mack: [to McQueen] They did give you your big break. Besides, it's in your contract. : Lightning McQueen: [to the team, to Mack] Oh, will you stop please? Just go get hooked up. : Dusty: Winter is a grand old time. : Rusty: Of this there are no ifs or buts. [While Dusty and Rusty were talking, McQueen is hiding behind cardboard cut-outs as they enter the tent] : Dusty: But remember, all that salt and grime... : Rusty: Can rust your bolts and freeze your... : Dusty: [Then the cardboard cut-outs tilt over, exposed McQueen to the rusty cars] Hey, look! There he is! [The rusty cars in the crowd then turn towards McQueen] Our almost champ! Victory ran to your rear end in here, kid. : Rusty car 1: Lightning McQueen, you are wicked fast! : Rusty car 2: That race was a pisser! : Rusty car 3: Yeah, you were booking, McQueen! : Lightning McQueen: Give me a little room, guys. : Fred: You're my hero, Mr. McQueen! : Lightning McQueen: Yes, I know! [laughs as he reads Fred's name on his license plate] Fred, Fred, thank you! : Fred: He knows my name! HE KNOWS MY NAME! : [his front bumper falls off, Dusty and Rusty laughs] : Dusty: Looking good, Freddie! [McQueen's and then get on the stage.] : Rusty: Thanks to you, Lightning, we had a banner year! : Dusty: We might clear enough to buy you some headlights. : Rusty: Are you saying he doesn't have headlights? : Dusty: That's what I'm telling ya. It's just stickers! : Lightning McQueen: Well, you know, race cars don't need headlights, because the track is always lit. : Rusty: Yeah, well, so is my brother, but he still needs headlights. [crowd laughs] : Lightning McQueen: [Does forced laughter] : Both: Ladies and gentlemen, Lightning McQueen! : Fans: [A spotlight shines on McQueen as the rusty cars remain silent with crickets chirping] Free bird! : Lightning McQueen: You know, the Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment team ran a great race today. And remember, with a little Rust-eze... [McQueen whispering to himself] Well, and an insane amount of luck, [normal voice] you too can look like me... Ka-chow! : Rusty: [The rusty cars cheering as McQueen and the whole of go into Mack's trailer] Hey, kid. : Dusty: We love ya. And we're looking forward to another great year. Just like this year! [One of the brothers laughs as McQueen poses himself with a smile as the trailer door closes to show a picture of the same pose] : Lightning McQueen: Not on your life. Part 4: Life is a Highway Part 5: Lost Part 6: Into Town